It's the story of us
by Meooooowrin
Summary: Kuriyama Megumi and Hibari Kyoya are now officially dating. Megumi is one of those lucky girls. But what would it become? Will it last long? Try to find out! KyoyaXOC.
1. Kill time?

**It's the story of us**

**A/N: Uhm. D-domo. This is my first fanfic story. So please. I hope you like it. I'm pretty nervous. Hhee~ Reviews please. Arigatou *Bows* **

**I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN. :) But sure do own the story. Enjoy~**

A crazy after school date with a devil. And a stalker?

It was such a sunny afternoon at Namimori Middle School. 5 minutes past after the incident happen in The Disciplinary Committee room. I invited Hibari kyoya for a date this after school Well particularly he is my Boyfriend considering one. My brown soft curled hair danced with the wind as I passed the Hallway with a smile on my face. Leaving a mark that I'll enjoy our date. As I reach my Beloved classroom. I heard a creepy laugh rang on my head. I'm not sure if it was on my head. I think it was on my ear. Then I checked to find out where did that sound came from. As to my surprise, I saw 'him' No other man can have a laugh like that. It was Rokudo Mukuro. When I was about to go toward him, he disappeared to my sight. 'It might be just one of his illusion' That illusion went up to the rooftop. 'I think he wants me to follow him' back to your senses you saw Tsuna waving his hand on your face. 'U-uhm. M-megumi-chan! Hello?' you we're kind of embarrass. Due to the fact that you we're staring blankly on the thin air. Then you glance at Gokudera who was glaring at you. Well. His glare wasn't much of a show off to you. Apparently Hibari's glare was more dangerous than his. You just ignored it. 'You bastard! Staring at Jyuudaime like that. You got guts woman!' the Octopus head said. 'Maa maa. Calm down Gokudera maybe she was staring at something blankly. Hehe' As Takeshi tried to calm down that Impolite Jyuudaime's fanboy. Tsuna tried to talk to you. 'U-uhm. A-ano. Megumi-chan! Can you come to my place today? For the review?' He plead 'Oh how I wish Jyuudaime. But I have a date with Kyoya after class. Gomene~ How about tomorrow? *smiles*' Well you really did want to come. Too bad you have plans for today. 'U-uhm. S-sure! Tomorrow it is. Have a safe date with H-hibari-san today.' He smiled and chuckled innocently. You are really in a hurry and your chat with Tsuna bothered you. So you put on a quick statement to go on. ;Jyuudaime I must go. There's something I must attend. Ja ne~' You bowed at him. Then wave. Then run for your life.

**A/N: Gomene~! This story was cut. But I think the next chapter would be long. P-please review. Arigatou ne~**


	2. Date time

**It's the story of us**

**A/N: ****Uh-uhm. It's me again. Hhee~ :) My second fanfic story. I just finish this all night and ended up 4 in the morning. -_-" As i promise it would be long. Anyways, please Review. Arigatou. *bows* ~ **

**About the story: Kyoya might be a little too perverted here. Slight change character. But that will do. Feel free to change the name of my OC (in your mind) *smiles* that's what I do when reading a story and I want to be the character in there. Please enjoy~ Bye-bi. **

[HALLWAY]

You we're running fast as you could but sometimes you wanna stop cause Hibari might punish you. Then while you we're running you pass by Hibari's office. Then you stop by and check on him. 'I wonder if he's sleeping here' you slide the door gently and yes you we're right. He was sleeping on the green sofa. you feel at ease all of a sudden. You went in to check if he's really ok. You whisper to yourself 'you sure look so innocent when you're sleeping. Almost like a sleeping angel to me.' You giggled. You peck his lips to yours gently so he won't wake up. Just before you we're to stand up. Someone grabbed your hand and pulled you down with your position again. 'what the' to your surprise Hibari woke up to your presence. 'Hee~ you sure know how to disturbed someone's sleep Megumi' He was glaring at you with a lustful eyes. Like he wants to do 'that' to you. You we're filled with imaginations inside your head but then again you we're still on a hurry so you need an escape plan. 'Uh-uhm. Kyoya-kun. Sorry for disturbing your sleep. Uh-uhm I need to go to the Girls CR so can you please let my hand go' that's not pretty convincing but you wished it worked. 'Hm. I won't go wild for now since we have a date after school' He smirk darkly and chuckled darkly. Then you remembered about Tsuna's after school Review at their House. 'Uh-uhm. I just remembered Tsuna-kun is having an after school review at his house. He invited me but I refused since we have date today. So.. can we go to their house tomorrow?' you smiled hoping that he'll come too. 'as long as it is a review we can come' You smiled gleefully then Peck his lips once more. 'Thank you Kyoya-kun. I love you! Hhee~ ' You swore that he blush a little and you blush too of course. Then you left Hibari on a run. You gently slide the door so it won't make any ruckus. Then head of.

* * *

><p>At last you are now in front of the stairs on the school rooftop. You went up step by step at the ironed steal stairs. Until you reach the door. You opened it eagerly. And there your brown orbs widened and your long brown soft curled hair danced in the wind. As you saw him. 'Mukuro? What are you doing here?' And there was again chuckling with his signature laugh. 'Kufufufu~ Megumi-chan you look lively as ever. I came to warn you that the stalker problem of yours if not only one. There are 10 of them' You we're shocked ofcourse cause you don't know it until you heard it from him. 'W-what? 10 you say?' 'Hai. Kufufufu~ interested aren't you? Well that was just a warning just so you know. And I heard that you have an after school date with your Knight-in-shining-armor. Let me just assure you that I won't gurantee your safety since your Knight is with you. Mkay? Well that was pretty obvious since Kyoya is as strong as this person. Well Kyoya IS more stronger than him. 'Okay' Then you heard your phone rang someone's calling. You took your phone out to see who was calling you. To your surprise it was Hibari. Then you checked your time on your phone it was already (3:40pm) after school time. Kufufufu~ 'Hm. I guess your Knight is calling you. Then I'll see next time then. Bye.' Just when he was about to leave, he move towards you. And kissed your forehead as a good bye kiss. Your face was flushed with deep red expression. Then he just disappeared. 'Hm. I think it's time to get your call' BEEP 'Kyoya-kun. You called I guess it's after class now' You sound so Innocent to prevent him from worrying. 'I've been looking for you. You're not in your classroom. So where are you?' 'At the rooftop' Then the called ended when he disconnected it. 'a rude one aren't you?' then the doorknob at your back is surrounding back and forth you forgot you locked the door when you we're having a conversation with Mukuro. 'Wh-whos there?' You ask Innocently again. You heard a male voice. 'It's me. Open it' you quickly jolted and open the door. Hibari was panting when you saw him. –'he really was looking for me. And I can see that he was really tired'- 'Good thing I called you what we're you doing here alone and skipping your last subject?' He looks kind of worried like I was drag here for no reason. But no matter what I should act Innocently 'I just need fresh air. In my class I always get a headache since the teacher's attention was always me. Like I'm their favorite even though I don't pay attention to class' That was still an Innocent act and voice. But then you swore you heard him chuckle. Then he commented on your complaint playfully 'because you're the most beautiful girl in the whole Namimori. Even teachers are dazzled by your beauty' He wasn't playing but it looks like he was one of them who was dazzled by her beauty. But still that innocent act of yours wasn't coming out in your voice. ;don't mock me like that Kyoya-kun. Mou~' you pouted like one of the anime is doing. Then suddenly he grab your chin with his index finger and pulled your face closer to his you can feel his breathing coming into you. It was already caressing your lips. Like it's ready to kiss you. 'Uh-uhm. Ky-kyoya-kun? Wh-Umph!' your speech broke when his lips was now in yours gently he was moving it. Until he slipped his tongue in your lips. You want to oush him cause you still have a date coming. So manage to speak while you push him away for awhile. 'Uh-uhm. Kyoya-kun. We still have a date to go. Shall we continue this later?' you plead so innocently. Then good thing he agreed with you. 'well you're right. Your innocent act just want's me to bite you to death' You twitched on what he have said to the truth you we're kind of scared when he said that. But you just giggled innocently. 'Anyways should we be going on then? I mean it's already quarter to 4.' You swore that you really want to go now cause it was your first time dating with him this month so maybe he can see in your face that you really are eager to go. 'I see. Well let's get going then shall we Megumi?' Oh that smirk of his I just wanna go wild whenever I see that sexy smirk of his. It makes me wanna attack him. But no. I'll save it for later. Suddenly he grabbed your hand gently and Walk. Well of course you walk too. You we're quite enjoying the moment you have.<p>

**A/N: Well. Well. Well. There's nothing else I can say. Hhee~ I'm still working for the chapter 3 I promise there will be some lemon scene. In the next chapter. Thanks for reading. *bows***


	3. Completely speechless

It's the story of us.

**A/N: Okaay. So here's the third chapter. I'm pretty much bored right now. So the next chapter might have to wait soon. Since I'm quite busy right now. Be sure to review it Mkay? Arigatou. *bows***

**I DON'T OWN KHR. **

[NAMIMORI CITY STREETS]

He was still holding your hand firmly like he has been taking care of it. You manage to speak since the silence surrounds on the two of you. 'Well then Kyoya-kun. Where shall we go now?' you smiled since you we're really happy. He managed to speak too. 'Wherever my Megumi wants to go.' He smirk again. But you can see through his smirk that he was happy. 'Oh. Uh-uhm. I-I see well I wanna go to this ice cream café. I always go there sometimes after school' you giggled innocently. 'Alone?' he grunted. '_was that a threat or a question?' _you said to yourself. 'well once I went there with Mukuro since he help me out with a few maniacs. B-but only once!' you can't giggle now. Since you know how scary Hibari can be when he's jealous. He'll keep asking questions until he go to the point. 'Wao~ maniacs attacking you. What harsh one. Where was I at that time? Hm?' Oh no. he looks awefully angry. 'You we're training with Dino-kun' 'did I know where you we're going? 'Yes. B-but you said I should go now.' You now scared of him. Cause his glares where much more tarrying than the other one. It looks like he regretted training with dino-kun. 'Y-you s-should forget it now Kyo-kun. That was a month ago. Now I'm going with you now.' You try to calm him down with your innocent words just to get him by. You never really wanted to be that way. You we're wishing that would work. 'You're right. I won't let that happen again. I'll go with you wherever you are. I don't want any guy escorting you to go somewhere you want and ending-' 'Kyoya-kun. Escorting me by another guy might happen. But I won't fell for them. Cause I already fell from you. And I can't escape it' you blush lightly. And you knew you had to break his drama. Since you're in a middle of your date and you don't want to be disturbed. 'Since I have trust in you. I will let it slip by this day. Since I can see in your face that you are very eager to have a time with me. You really are the cutest' he chuckled lightly. Then smirk after. Suddenly he held my hand. 'Lead the way princess.' He smirk. I blush but not as lightly as I blush awhile ago it was a deep red blush. I don't even know why I'm blushing. I also got used in my nickname. '_princess'_ Mukuro-kun is calling me 'his' princess. So do Hibari. I really have gotten used at it. I haven't even notice it. 'Kyoya-kun. May I ask you a question?' I presume as we walk the busy streets of Namimori street holding hands. 'Sure. What is it?' he smiled. 'why do you keep calling me as princess or angel?' you're not complaining you're just curious. 'was that a complain _princess?'_ there it goes again. 'N-no. There's no complain at all. Hhee~ I'm just curious.' You we're blushing again. Gosh will it ever stop? 'Hm. Because you look like a princess. And also an angel. Rather than a normal herbivore. Look. Some people are confused if they're dreaming or you're just an illusion. They keep on saying you look like an angel. And they're blessed. Hm ' he smirk happily '_well some people says you look like a devil. Creepy can't tell that to him_' I said to myself. Back to the real world. 'Mou~ you're making me blush again. It's so embarrassing' You told him innocently. And at the same time you we're blushing. Suddenly he held your hand up to his face and kissed with in a gentle manner. 'Well then let's get going then' he smirk. And you blush. _'I sure do want to go now'_ you told yourself. 'Hai~ '

[AFTER A COUPLE OF MINUTES WALKING TO THE ICE CREAM CAFÉ]

Finally you are now arriving at the Ice cream café. You we're pretty excited since it will be your second time going there or rather 5 times. '_I'm so excited to go in!'_ you told yourself. 'You look excited. I'll pay okay?' He smiled. 'W-what? Why you?' you demand since it's kind of embarrassing that he's the one who'll pay for everything. 'Why not? I'm being a gentleman here' '_he looks kind of serious' _you muttered. Well it's kind of true. You we're practically scared cause he was glaring at you again. 'F-fine. But I'll pay you after' 'No. if you refuse again I might push there' He was pointing at some place you look for it. Then you saw. And whispered to yourself. '_love motel?'_ Back to your senses. You we're practically shock. And back away from him. Of course you can't refuse now. Since it's a threat. 'F-fine! Pay whatever I want!' you yelled at him. And of course blushing at the same time. You are now inside your favorite ice cream café. 'I'm going to find seats.' You said. 'but I don't know what ice cream you want.' '_it looks like he didn't know this place' _Then you just held his hand pulled him on an empty chair. There you sigh in relief. 'Heh. You look relief. We're you scared about my threat?' 'Usurai. Like I would let you do that' you pouted. While he was staring at you with amaze. You suddenly realize it. And demand what's his problem and here the conversation goes. 'W-why you're staring at me?' 'You look cute when you're excited *smirk*' 'You look like a pervert when you stare.' 'Oh~ then shall I continue to stare at you?' 'W-what?' Then your lovely conversation stop when the waitress was asking what's your order. She wore a mini peach dress super above the knee. And a white apron. Any man would stare if they saw a girl in that dress. So you quickly looked at Hibari if he's staring. Your brown orbs widened. When you saw he was still staring at you. You blush to the fullest. '_I thought he was looking at the waitress'_ 'U-uhm. Can I have your O-order?' she looks so innocent. Reminds me of her. 'Two choco banana sundaes with sprinkles and marshmallow on the top. Thank you *smiles*' After you said that you heard men and women murmuring at your back. 'Kawaii' 'that girl in a uniform is so cute' 'T-t-tenshi-sama?' 'the man in her front is so hot' 'they look good together' all of those murmurs cause to blankly echo in your mind and ear. 'I feel kind of embarrass' 'Why? Because of the murmurs?' 'Y-yeah' 'That's a compliment Meg. You're really cute you know *smirk*' those words are enough for you blush on a color of a cherry. 'T-tamade.' You look away. Then suddenly 4 man approach you. Hibari twitched and glared his eyes on them. Here goes the conversation 'Uhm. Ojou-sama' 'N-nani? Can I help you?' 'Can we take pictures with you please?' You we're kind of scared at the moment they request to take a picture with you not because of them. But because of Hibari. You know Hibari. He will bite any men to death if they try to touch me or talk to me. 'Uh-uhm..' You glance at Hibari who was glaring at them. A glare that says don't-you-dare-touch-her-or-I'll-bite-you-to-death. _'A-ahh. Shit. This is bad. I need to make an excuse or else'_ 'Uh-uhm. Gomene~ I can't my boyfriend will get angry' you just smiled. So you went back to look at Hibari. And he was staring at you now. But different from before. You told yourself _'happy now Kyoya-kun?' _then the 4 men left without any word. Hibari might have put another glare on them. 'Wao~ surprising of you My angel. There's a prize for that' He smirked. Oh gosh when will that smirk of his stop? It' seducing you! 'Hai~ here's two sundaes for the most lovely couples in the café' this it was a different girl. You blush hard when you heard her say 'the most lovely couples' it almost looks like you have plenty of compliments today. 'L-lovely couples? In the c-café?' you ask her. 'My oh my Megumi. Don't tell me you're too flustered to complain?' Hibari chuckled. Then smirk right after. 'T-t-tamade! Mou~ just eat your sundae.' Deep inside you we're pretty proud that you we're called as the most lovely couples in the café. You smiled while eating your sundae. And you we're wondering what will happen after you finish your time at your favorite Ice cream café. Just wondering..

**A/N: Hibari sure is kind of romantic! Tehee~ :) What will it become next? I promise to finish this story. Until I get bored. So. Ja ne~ Review please? Arigatou *bows***


End file.
